A Girl, A Wizard and A Drink
by Samantha1105
Summary: Three years after meeting her new friends in Galaxy Hills, Rima slowly grows apart from them. Her and her new friend, Victor head into their senior year together. But when jelousy gets the best of Victor, he turns to Sigmund for a solution, a deadly one.
1. Chapter 1 Memories Long Gone

**_Hey guys, this is the sequel to "A Girl, A Wizard, and Two Superheros". If you haven't read that story, go to my profile and check it out or you may not really know what's going on. It's worth reading!_**

**_BTW, I don't own any of the shows said in this chapter or during the rest of the story. Same goes for my last story too! Just a supporting fan! ^_^_**

* * *

><p>-<span>Chapter 1, Memories Long Gone<span>-

"I know! A TON of crap! Summer vacation needs to be longer than this!" My best friend, Victor and I were rambling again as usual. Summer was coming to an end and our senior year was about to come to a start.

"For the last time Vic, get your dirty shoes off the coffee table! Damn!"

"Quit buggin' out Rima! Gosh!"

"My mother is gonna freak if she walks into the room and sees your muddy shoes on her new maple coffee table."

"That's cuz your ma's a neat freak!" Victor and I became friends after freshman year. Once I graduated from the eighth grade, my old buddies and I became distant. Me, Fanboy and Chum Chum. We used to do EVERYTHING together. Over the break between eighth and high school, we just...stopped talking. Sad, really. My mother says it's because everyone was changing at the time. Physically and mentally, but mostly physically. Anyways, over that period of time, I also lost touch with Kyle. I don't remember why though. Its was soo long ago. I don't even remember him much. I wonder what they're all up to sometimes.

"Can you get me a soda, Rima?"

"Get up and get it yourself Vic!"

"Wow! You suck as a host!" I threw a couch pillow at him as he headed to my kitchen to raid the fridge and rest his head in it. It was 97 degrees outside and next week, we would be walking to the bus stop again. I grabbed the TV remote and flipped through channels.

"Up next is the Man Arctica show!" My eyes lit up at the sound of that. I sorta remebered I used to have an obsession with superheros, comics, and overly sweet snacks that my mother told me I couldn't eat anymore after a while. My memories are faint, but I knew I loved this guy. From my kitchen, Victor walked back into the living room and handed me a cola.

"What the hell are you watching?,"he grunted, taking a seat next to me.

"Man Arctica!,"I smiled. He laughed at me.

"What are ya, eleven? Ten?" He grabbed the remote from me and changed the channel to music videos. I gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Turning that shit off!" I frowned. I opened my cola. Maybe he was right. My memories are just a bunch of nonsense. I sat back and watched the overly accessorized rapper and the under dressed girls around him. His words, unrelatable. The girls, unreal and slutty. Entertained? No.

"Can we watch something else please?," I begged.

"What? Like Power Rangers or Barney and friends?" He laughed when I slumped in my seat. He pulled at my hair.  
>"Why do you do that?,"he asked.<p>

"Do what?"

"That thing, with your hair?" My eyes widened. **_Why was that so...so, familiar? Where have I heard that before?_** Suddenly, my mind flashed with images. I slowly stopped breathing as I watched my mind movie. It was me, much younger, and I was on the floor crying. Infront of me was a blurry image of another child, a boy. "_Call your parents_,"he said. Then I saw his brown eyes, really cute ones. A look of pure innocents. And finally, a sliver star that brought me back to the real world. I gasped for air, making Vic jump.

"You okay?" I stared at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am." This wasn't the first time I had a flashback before. A week ago, my mother drove past the Frosty Mart and my brain had a spazz attack. I'm not too good at remembering things but when something triggers my memories, I go off. It's weird. Victor stood up and took a sip of cola before he spoke.

"I've gotta go Rima," he said,"My shift at work."

"Okay,"I sighed. He kissed my cheek before he dashed out. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Tune in next time for more AWESOME adventures with MAN ARCTICA!" I sighed again.

"It's gone. My memories are gone."

* * *

><p>"Let's ride that one again! It's my favorite ride Vic!"<p>

"Okay. Get on the damn line then!" We raced to the back of the line for the Man Arctica roller coaster. My mother always took me and Victor to the amusement park the week before school started again. We had rode my favorite ride almost ten times. My mother watched us run up and down the park and waved to us when we were on the rides. Vic complained to me that she was treating us like five year olds. She sorta was but that's just how she is. We headed up the line slowly and finally took a seat in the coaster car. Once the ride started moving, Vic held my arms up. I tried to pull away, but Vic was much stronger than me.

"C'mon! Keep your arms up. It's more fun that way!"

"B-but, I-"

"Live and let go Rima, damn!" When the ride headed for a deep drop, I sat up taller and closed my eyes. Vic let go as we fell down the steep slope. Kids screamed all around us, but we stayed quiet with our arms up. We listened to the tracks rumble and felt every curve and bump. There was a slight mist and brisk wind from the ride's effects. Although it was supposed to be thrilling, the ride was sorta soothing for me. When the ride was over, I slowly set my arms down and turned to face Vic.

"Crazy ride, huh?,"he smiled at me. I nodded. He helped me out of the coaster car and we roamed the park again. Vic pointed to the tunnel of love.

"Wanna do it?,"he asked. I laughed.

"Are you serious Vic?" He frowned.

"Don't you love me Rima?"

"Yeah, like a BROTHER! Not a LOVER!"

"I know Rima! I was just playing! Shit, learn to take a joke!" I rolled my eyes and decided not to comment. These days, Vic had been acting pretty weird around me. He would try to put his arms around me when he was around his friends or kiss me infront of his parents. His stupid friends would joke around and say things like,"He's trying to cover up how much of a FAG he is!" But that's not the case with Vic and it's just plain rude. And there is no way he likes me! Never that!

"Forget it, no more jokes for you,"he grumbled. He stuffed his hands down into his pockets and walked beside me, silently. I lead us over to a snack booth and stood on line. Funnel cake and popcorn filled the air. I licked my lips at the sweet and buttery scent. I pulled a five dollar bill out of my pocket and gripped it tightly. Victor glanced at me.

"Funnel cake, right?,"he asked.

"Yup!,"I giggled. He smiled.

"Your soo predictable, Rima. I swear." I gave him a playful shove. Our laughter caught the attention of my mother. She hurried over to the line and handed Vic a five dollar bill.

"I've gotta get going kids,"she told us,"Your father needs me to pick him up from work so I've gotta leave you kids here for a little while."

"We'll be fine mom,"I assured her. She kissed us both and headed off. Victor pumped his fist in the air.

"Alone at last!,"he cheered. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to the register to order my funnel cake. I smiled at the man behind the register.

"One funnel cake please!" The man stared at me for a few second, fixed his glasses, than reached into the food heater for my snack. Vic and I glanced at each other.

"That's $1.50,"he said. I handed him my five dollar bill which made him jump. I flinched too and Vic was confused about it all. He handed me my change back slowly and gave me my cake.

"Uh...thank you,"I choked. He smiled.

"Your welcome...Rima." I gasped. My eyes widened as I realized who he was. My mind went off again. I was being dragged into the Frosty Mart. I peered over to the teen, who was leaning over his register. My mind flashed an image of his name tag. Then I smiled and said,"_Thanks Lenny. And, oh! I like your glasses."_

When I caught my breath, the cake was on the floor and people around me were complaining about me standing in the way.

"LENNY!," I gasped. He nodded and smiled a handsome smile. He wasn't as weak as he used to be either.

"How are you Rima?" My eyes got all watery. My memories were coming back to me soo very slowly. I sniffed.

"I've been better Lenny,"I replied. He handed me another cake. I reached into my pockets for more money.

"No!,"he said. I looked up at him. He smiled. "It's on me." It was getting hard for me to hold back the tears.

"T-thank you L-Lenny,"my voice was shaking now. Victor walked me away and sat me down on a bench.

"Rima? Did you know that man?" I broke down in tears.

"Yes."

"From where? When?"

"So very long ago. Too long ago."

* * *

><p>My head hit the pillow on my bed and I looked up to the ceiling. The day had been long and filled with emotion. I couldn't believe I actually saw Lenny.<p>

"He's soo much older now,"I spoke to myself,"Maybe I seemed that way too. I wonder how old he is now. He's much cuter too." I giggled to myself, but then I slowly stopped. I realized that I'm getting older too. The world doesn't slow down for anyone. I missed everyone, my friends.

_"Where are you guys? Where are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2 Peppermint Tea

_**Dear Reader, This is a long chapter because I'm not sure when I'll be able to post another soon. I thought about the song "For the First Time" by The Script when I wrote this chapter too. He-he! So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 2. Don't forget to review!(THAT RHYMED!) Thanks. ~Samantha1105**_

-Chapter 2, Peppermint Tea-

"TO HELL WITH GALAXY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Shut up Vic!" Sweating, panting and slowly melting. Vic and I walked to the bus stop. The temperature outside was luke warm and irritating. Having to wake up early didn't help either. The news had announced that the high of the day would be 95 degrees, making Victor more upset than usual. On and on he rambled to me.

"What the hell is wrong with our govenment? Do they want us all to have a damn heat stroke?"

"Shut up Vic!"

"You shut up Rima!"

We stood at the bus stop with another kid who was in our class last year, Chris Chuggy. We hated having him on our bus because he never used deodorant and usually flooded the bus with vial smells. He smelled foul as ever this morning. Victor turned to me.

"You've got the air freshener, right?"

"Duh! Do you think I'm crazy not to have it?"

The bus pulled up in front of us and opened it's doors. There was no one on it which meant we were the first stop. We got on and sat next to each other. Chuggy sat in the back. I sprayed the air freshener. I turned to the window as we pulled away from the curb. Usually in a car, I'm very quiet. I watch cars pass, people walking and places rush by. It's soothing. We came to a sudden stop and Vic and I watched the door to see who was getting on. I put on my glasses.

"Francine, Duke, Joe,"Vic spoke to himself.

"Damn,"I mumbled. _Where are they? Maybe the next stop._ I kept my hopes up. Behind me, I heard teens gagging. I sprayed air freshener. At every stop, I slowly lost hope.

"Yo, Manny, Michael, Stan."

"Damn." I pulled off my glasses and slumped in my seat. The bus came to a stop again. Had to be the last one since the bus was almost full.

"Kyle, and uh...those weird kids."

"HUH?" They hadn't been on my bus for three years. Was that them? I threw my glasses on and looked towards the door. A tall kid in a black hooded cloak stepped onto the bus. It seemed like he just glided since his feet were unseen. His face was hidden by a shadow formed by his hood. The only part of him visible was a pale hand that carried a brown book. Kids laughed quietly and mumbled out stuff like: "Look, the Grim Reaper!" and,"Emo kids these days..." Then loud laughter pushed it's way into the bus as another tall boy and a boy my height tumbled inside. One had a purple and green sweater and the other, orange and black. And both had masks that only covered their eyes.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped. Vic laughed.

"I know, retards," he replied. I lost my breath again. My mind raced. Images flashed every second. I heard myself say,"_The Necronomicon! I remembered the name!"_ The image of the same brown eyed boy flashed and he replied,"_Your the first to remember."_ Then I caught my breath again.

"Rima, damn it! Cut that out!," Vic shouted. I stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry." He turned his attention back to Michael Johnson. In the seat behind me, I heard mumbling. I couldn't make out the voices or the words being spoken. Something in my heart was screaming "_**LOOK OVER THE SEAT! LOOK BEHIND YOU!**_" So, I did. A large pair of blue eyes met my green ones. I was frozen in place.

"Uh...,"he spoke,"Uh...hi."

"Hi," the smaller boy next to him smiled,"Rima? We missed ya." The taller one nodded.

"Yeah, w-we have. A-alot." My eyes were getting watery again.

"Fanboy. Chum Chum. What happened to us? Where did the time go?"

* * *

><p>Once off the bus, Vic rushed away with Michael and Duke. Fanboy and Chum Chum fought each other to get the first hug from me.<p>

"Let go of my hair Fanboy!," Chum Chum yelped.

"Let go of my cape first!," Fanboy replied. Both boy's voices were much deeper. But Fanboy was still skinny and Chum Chum was still chubby.

"One the count of three, we'll both let go!,"Fanboy suggested,"One. Two. THREE!" Both ran towards me at lighting fast paces. I was jumped on and hit the school lawn. A tear fell from my eye unexpectedly. I missed this soo much. Soo much! We laughed together, just like old times. We hugged each other tightly and raced each other into the school.

"I WIN!,"I announced.

"No, I won!"

"No you didn't Fanboy, I did!" More laughter filled the air.

"Nothing's changed, huh?,"I asked.

"Nope, nothing,"Fanboy smiled. The loud speaker screeched, pulling the attention of all the teens in the hallway.

"Seniors, report to the auditorium for an assembly. Freshman, report to the football field." We all glanced at each other. I smiled.

"RACE YOU THERE!" And we all took off. We crashed into a crowd of teens waiting to get inside. We were cursed at and receiving complaints, but we still laughed. The world around us didn't matter then and there. It seemed to just stop for us.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." Happy tears. Many, many happy tears. We stood up and dusted each other off. We stood in line and walked inside, taking seats in the back row. Fanboy smiled at the teen sitting there already.

"HEY THERE KYLE!" I stared at the cloaked boy. His head turned slowly towards us. He said nothing and faced his attention back to the front. I pulled Fanboy close to me.

"That's Kyle?,"I whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's him! Let's go sit with him!" He dragged me into the isle and sat in between us. Chum Chum sat next to me.

"Hey Kyle! Look who we found!,"Fanboy spoke. Kyle's head turned in our direction again. The hood he wore casted a shadow over is face.

"Whom?,"he mumbled quietly. I choked.

"M-me,"I replied. His head turned in my direction quickly. He slowly took his hood down and revealed his scarlet, red hair. I lost my breath. I remembered him now. The colors in his hair clashed perfectly. Reds and oranges and small hints of black. His freckled face was smooth and his lips were pink. His large brown eyes caught my green ones.

"And whom might you be?,"he asked me. His accent was deeper that I remembered and he gave off a slight glow. Fanboy pouted.

"Don't you recognize her?,"he shouted. Kyle squinted hie eyes as though he was trying to remember.

"I'm sorry, I don't,"he replied,"Should I?" My heart sank. _Has it been THAT long?_ I hid behind my hair in embarrassment. Then I heard a gasp.

"Good God. It can't be,"Kyle spoke,"Rima, was it?" I looked up at him. He smiled but I noticed his braces were gone. Perfect teeth.

"Yes." His face went pale. Fanboy stood up to allow Kyle to sit next to me.

"Rima,"he whispered in disbelief. He touched my hand to make sure he wasn't dreaming. At that moment, I could tell we weren't breathing. Our eyes met again and locked our gazes."Rima,"he said again. My face burned into a blush.

"Hello Kyle." He let go of my hand.

"Where have you been Rima?"

"Where have YOU been Kyle?"

"Milkweed." I gave him a confused look. He continued.

"I went back to school there a few years ago. I'm almost an official wizard now." He showed me his wrist. On it was a half drawn star. "I'm halfway there Rima." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Kyle, your braces."

"I know! My misery is over...sorta of." He glanced at Fanboy and Chum Chum. His smile faded as he looked back at me. "I missed you liked mad Rima. I-I'm..." His voiced cracked. He quickly pulled his hood over his head.

"Kyle, I missed you too. Alot."

"It's my fault,"he mumbled. A drop of water fell from under his hood. _Was he crying?_ The lights in the room dimmed. Kyle's skin slightly glowed. More tears fell freely. _Why was he crying?_ I lifted his face towards mine and wiped the tears off his face. His eyes grew at my actions. He pulled off his hood.

"Thank you, Rima,"he whispered.

"Your welcome, Kyle,"I whispered back. I heard sniffing behind me and turned to see Fanboy and Chum Chum crying.

"Soo cute!,"Fanboy cried.

"Soo romantic!,"Chum Chum added.

"Ninnies,"Kyle mumbled.

* * *

><p>We sat outside in the courtyard under a tree while Fanboy and Chum Chum played tag. Kyle and I ate in silence as we always had. Occasionally, we would look at each other, smile, and turn back to our meals. One thing that changed the most about Kyle was his height. He was dramatically tall now. But that was okay since I had grown quite tall as well. I gazed at Kyle again and found he was looking at me. Again, we smiled and turned back to our lunches. Kyle laughed.<p>

"Cut it out Rima,"he joked. I giggled.

"What are you talking about Kyle? What am I doing to you?" He blushed.

"Your looking at me."

"So what? Your not gonna die!" He laughed. The sound of his laughter made me laugh too. Victor walked into the courtyard with his friends and headed over towards me. Kyle pulled his hood over his head in an instant.

"Yo Rima, come eat with us!,"Vic smiled. I shook my head.

"No,"I replied,"I'm eating with Kyle today." Victor's friends laughed.

"The emo kid?,"Vic asked. Kyle stood up from the grass and raced away.

"NO! WAIT! KYLE!,"I shouted. He didn't even look back. Vic and his friends laughed louder. Fanboy and Chum Chum turned towards the noise and ran over to me.

"Hey! What's going on?," Fanboy asked.

"Yeah, and where's Kyle?,"Chum Chum added. Vic giggled.

"He went back to hell,"he joked. His friends dropped onto the grass, holding their stomachs. I couldn't take it anymore. I slapped Victor as hard as I could. The noise from the slap echoed across the courtyard and stopped the laughter.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU VICTOR?,"I screamed.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH _YOU_?,"he shouted. I ran off in the direction Kyle had ran. Fanboy and Chum Chum followed me.

"KYLE! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE, COME BACK! I'M SOO SORRY!"

"It's not your fault," I heard. I turned towards a door that read,"Janitor's Closet". Kyle's eyes peeked around the corner of the door. I ran to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Vic is a jerk. I know you better than they ever will. I'm sorry Kyle!"

"Please, stop saying your sorry." I noticed we didn't let go of each other, so I did. I pulled him out of the closet and out into the hallway. Fanboy and Chum Chum stood with their jaws hanging down.

"Did you see that Chummy?,"Fanboy asked. Chum Chum nodded. Kyle growled.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You were glowing alot when you hugged Rima,"Chum Chum answered. Kyle inspected his skin.

"REALLY?,"he gasped. The boys nodded. Kyle pulled his hood over his head so it wouldn't be visible. He turned to me."Rima, can I come over to your house after school today?" I nodded. The bell rang to leave. We headed out and got on out bus. This time, Kyle and I sat together. The heroes sat in the seat across from us. When Vic and his friends boarded the bus, Vic spotted me and Kyle mumbled something to himself. The only word I caught in the sentence was a foul one.

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door to my house and let Kyle in. My mother had gotten her shift changed and was usually home early. She headed over to the door when she heard it close.<p>

"Rima! Your hom-" she stopped when her eyes fell on Kyle. I tapped him.

"Take your hood off!,"I told him. When he did, my mother gasped.

"Kyle! Oh my goodness, is that you?" He giggled.

"Yes m'mam. It's me." My mother hugged him. I laughed.

"Gosh mom, soo embarrassing!"

"No it isn't Rima!,"Kyle laughed,"I've always loved your dear mum." My mother blushed.

"Make yourself at home,"she told him,"I have dinner cooking. Stay if you'd like." Kyle's smile grew.

"I would love that! Thank you." My mother leaned into my ear.

"Soo much better than Victor,"she whispered. When she walked away, I rolled my eyes. Kyle blushed. He unzipped his long cloak and hung it on the coat rack. He still wore a yellow and red striped shirt. There was a long red ribbon that served a neck tie. It was cute. But the thing that was the cutest was the glow he was giving off.

"Someone wants to say hello,"he said to me. I tilted my head.

"Who?,"I asked. He snapped his fingers and his book appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Necronomicon!,"I smiled. Kyle gasped.

"All these years, and you still remember,"he said. We stared at each other until my mother broke the silence.

"Children! I have tea in the living room!" I lead Kyle to the living room. There was a silver tray on the coffee table with two cups of my favorite tea. My mother had gone back into the kitchen. We sat on the couch and sipped our tea. Kyle gasped again.

"Rima?" I looked up at him.

"Kyle?" We blushed. He continued.

"Peppermint tea? You remembered?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Or perhaps you don't,"he groaned. I lost my breath as my mind suddenly raced. A much younger Kyle and I were sitting under a tree at what looked like a playground. He leaned close to me and asked "_Can I kiss you..again?"_ And we did. When I caught my breath and came back, my tea cup was shattered and tea covered the carpet.

"RIMA! ARE YOU OKAY LOVE?" My head turned towards Kyle. _Did he just call me love? And what did my flashback have anything to do with my tea?_ Kyle realized what he said and kept his head down as he silently drank his tea. My mother ran in to clean up the mess and handed me a new cup.

"Be more careful Rima,"she said to me. Once she left, I tapped Kyle's shoulder.

"Kyle?"

"Rima?"

"Do you...d-do you remember our first...kiss?" Kyle choked on his tea.

"Rima!,"he coughed,"Of course I do!" I blushed.

"Oh,"I mumbled. He set his tea down.

"Why do you ask?"

"Uh, because...I just sorta had this weird flashback kind of thing..."Kyle smiled.

"I'm not the only one then,"he said. I smiled back."I'll never forget our...first kiss."

"Neither will I,"I replied. Then I knew what it had to do with the tea. The day of my first kiss, Kyle had come over to my house after school. We had kissed again and I realized he tasted like strong PEPPERMINT! I looked down into my cup and smiled.

"I love this tea,"I said.I took another sip of it to remember the taste. _Soo sweet._ Kyle watched me. I closed my eyes as another smile spread across my face. As my smile faded, Kyle pulled me in. I opened my eyes and his lips met mine. I kissed him back. Peppermint. That wonderful taste of peppermint again. He flipped the ends of my hair as we kissed just the way he used to. My mother walked in on us and screamed.

"KYLE! YOUR...GLOWING!" We quickly pulled away from each other. Kyle stood up and faced my raised his right hand.

"_This has never entered your mind, let it go, leave it behind_,"he chanted. My mother rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on kids?,"she asked us with a smile. My neck almost snapped when I looked at Kyle.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?,"I asked.

"It's called _magic_,"he giggled.

"Set the table Rima,"my mother told me,"I'm going to get your father from the station." I did as I was told and headed to the kitchen to grab the fine china. Kyle continued to giggle behind me.

"Let me carry that for you,"he insisted. He raised his right hand again and the china rose into the air. It followed him to the dining room, leaving me carrying the place mats.

"Show off,"I mumbled. Kyle's laugh could be heard from where I was. I laughed with him.

* * *

><p>"Kyle, soo nice to see you again!,"my father said.<p>

"You too Mr. Valentine,"Kyle replied. Since my mother didn't know Kyle was coming over, she didn't make her usual guest dinner of roast chicken, rice, vegetables and pie. She made a Japanese dinner instead. Yes, I am Japanese. Kyle was having a hard time using his chopsticks. Since I used mine everyday, it was kinda funny to watch him struggle. After a while of struggling, I noticed he started using some magic to move the chopsticks. I giggled, almost choking on my food.

"Cheater,"I coughed. Kyle covered his mouth to kee in his laughter.

"Be quiet!,"he mumbled. We couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed. My parents smiled at each other. I was finally, truly happy again.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Soulmate

**_Hey guys! Just letting you know, I listened to Maboroshi and Monochrome Frame by Kanon Wakeshima while I was writing this. I would love if you read this chapter while listening to the songs. I gives it a little exciting effect, almost like watching a movie! It is in Japanese, but I can assure you, it is not innapropriate. Please enjoy! -Samantha1105_**

-Chapter 3, Sleeping Soulmate-

Saturday morning, I woke up and grabbed my cell phone from the night stand. Today, I was gonna go out with Fanboy and Chum Chum to the Frosty Mart like the good old days.

"Okay. I'll be over in ten minutes,"I spoke into the phone. I hung up and laced up my knee-high red converse. My mother had already handed me a five dollar bill, so I headed out. I walked about five blocks down the street to the fire escape that lead to their water tower. I climb four ladders and finally got up to the roof. I knocked on the large door that was shaped like Fanboy's head. I heard two large crashes before Fanboy casually opened the door.

"Hey Rima,"he greeted. I waved.

"Hi Fanboy,"I said,"Ready to go?"

"Almost,"he replied,"Chum Chum is in the bathroom." I took a minute to look around. This was the first time I had been in the Fanlair. It was colorful and silly. Ladders and slides were used as stairs. Trampolines were everywhere and toys covered the floor. A balcony served as a second floor bedroom. Fanboy took my hand and lead me to a couch.

"Sit here and wait,"he told me,"I'm gonna go check on Chum Chum."

"Okay,"I replied. I sat down and admired the space they used as a living room. The whole place was just too cute. On the seat next to me was an action figure of Man Arctica. I picked it up gently and smiled at it. Holding it carefully in one hand, I pressed the button on it's back.

"SAVING THE OZONE LAYER, ONE BUTT-KICKING AT A TIME!" I giggled at the phrase. It even moved as it talked.

"Soo cool,"I said to myself,"Awesome." I heard another loud crash and then a toilet flush. Then the two boys appeared in front of me.

"Hey Rima!,"Chum Chum smiled,"I'm ready to go now!" I stood up.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Are you taking that?,"Fanboy asked me. He pointed to the toy in my hand. I didn't notice I was still holding it.

"Uh...no, sorry,"I blushed. The boys giggled. Slowly, they both pulled action figures out of their sweater pockets. One was the Global Warmer and the other, Lucky Lass. Chum Chum held out Lucky to me.

"Wanna trade?" I smiled.

"Of course! Lucky Lad and I are twins!" We traded and headed out to the Frosty Mart. While we walked, we played. Fanboy jumped in front of Chum Chum and I.

"I, the Global Warmer, will finally destroy the Earth's ozone layer with my Ultra Violet Ray-ray!"

"Not on our watch!,"I chanted. We froze into karate poses on the sidewalk.

"Oh yeah? Than take THIS Lucky Lass!"

"Oh no you don't!,"Chum Chum shouted in his best Man Arctica voice,"Freeze you...uh...you sweat maker?" We broke out into laughter at Chum Chum's failed heroic speech. Once it died down, I marched to the front of our group.

"ALL ABOARD THE TRAIN TO THE FROSTY MART!" Fanboy jumped behind me and took hold of my waist. Chum Chum followed behind him.

"GO! GO! GO!,"they cheered. I laughed as I started running. It was kinda funny that a 17 year old, 16 year old and a 15 year old, me being 16, still acted like 10 year olds. But I liked it and we were all having such a good time. The people we passed stared at our odd behavior. Our over-joyed faces stood out from the depressed citizens of Galaxy Hills. As we rean, we scared away seagulls and squirrels. Our laughter was uncontrollable as we reached the front doors of the convince store.

"Guess who's got five dollars?,"I smiled. The boys gasped.

"We haven't heard that in soo long!,"Fanboy said. I nodded.

"I know,"I mumbled. My mood sanka little, but I tried not to let it show. The chime went of as we walked in. I closed my eyes at the sound remembering it. Fanboy giggled.

"C'mon Rima! Frosty Freezy Freeze!" They dragged me to the machine, which didn't look as shiney as it used to. But to me, it was perfect.

"Blue or pink?,"they asked in unison. I pointed to the pink. Fanboy grabbed the cup and filled it. Then he handed it to me. I smiled down at it. Being younger, I would have gulped down at least five of these a day. I thanked my good genes for having a high metabolism or I would be fatter than a cow. After the boys filled their cups with blue, we headed for the register. I rushed over with a smile on my face expecting to see Lenny, but instead there was another teen standing at there. It was Micheal Johnson.

"Huh?,"I asked aloud. The boys turned to me.

"What's wrong Rima?,"Chum Chum asked.

"W-where's Lenny?,"I choked.

"Oh, he doesn't work here anymore,"Micheal answered,"He got a new job since this one didn't pay enough for him to stay in school."

"Then where's uh...Ben-no! Bonnie, wait! No! What's his name!,"I stammered. The sweater masked boys glanced at eachother and slowly turned back to me with faces of pure confusion.

"Do you mean Boog?," Fanboy asked.

"YES! BOOG! Where is he?"

"Jail,"he responded. I choked up again.

"J-JAIL? WHAT? HOW?"

"Broke into a house, stole jewlery, got caught, jail,"Chum Chum explained sipping his drink nonchalontly. I held onto my chest. _No more Lenny? No more Boog? No more ANYTHING!_

_"_No,"I whispered,"No damn way." I placed the cup on the counter and covered my face. I tried my hardest to to hold back but the tears came down anyways.

* * *

><p>I sat under the old oak tree in the park and sipped my drink. The taste was nothing new, but it felt as though I had never had it. Fanboy and Chum Chum continued to play with their action figures on the jungle gym while I rested my head. The crying had given me a slight head ache. I set down the Freezy Freeze and let my head touch the soft green grass. Only the large tree kept me company. I looked up into the tree.<p>

"How long has it been?"

"Just about three years, nine months and fourteen days." I sat up.

"Who said that?," I asked. I heard a giggle.

"Me love, the oak tree you lie under." I could make out the voice.

"Kyle! I know it's you! Come out! Show yourself conjurer!" I heard more soft giggling and the Kyle appeared on a branch. He had been invisiable and was using magic to hide himself as thought he was a chameleon.

"How did you figure?,"he laughed. I smiled at him.

"Your accent,"I replied,"And because you called me love, like my grandmother!" Our laughter roared. Kyle hopped down and sat beside me, planting a small kiss on my cheek.

"You've figured me out Rima. You know me much too well for your own good."

"I guess so, Kyle." A light breeze rustled the leaves on the trees and swayed Kyle's cloak. Our hair untangled softly and recurled when the wind stopped. I blushed at Kyle's appearance. He looked so mature for the age he was, although there was just a smudge of geek hidden in his gothic state. The serious look he carried mixed with his angelic glow made him seem unhuman, as though I wasn't good enough for him. In comparison, I could never match up with that kind of untouchable beauty. His name alone no longer suited him. It was far too plain. I guessed that was just to describe the simplicity of his nature. My eyes fluttered as I gazed at him. A grin appeared on his face suddenly. _Perfection~._

"Rima, are you watching me?,"he asked me without turning to face me. He stared off into the distance, watching the sky. I blushed deeply.

"I-I, uh...I just. N-no. I wasn't watching you K-Kyle." I sounded retarded. He looked down at me. A ray of light from the sun shone behind him, casting a ghostly light. His big brown eyes stood out from his pale skin. He giggled.

"I've missed you,"he spoke. He held my hand.

"I've missed you too Kyle." He blushed, adding a rosey pink to his smooth face.

"I remeber what you told me, so I'll ask first before I do it,"he stared,"Rima?"

"Kyle?"

"Can I kiss you?" At this point, my face must have been as red as a tomato.

"Y-yes, you can." He slowly inched towards me. His lips moving closer and closer to mine. Our eyes closed until we heard.

"YO RIMA! IS THAT YOU OVER THERE!" My eyes shot open. Victor walked up the hill towards Kyle and I. We moved away from each other.

"Uh, hey Victor,"I frowned.

"Rima, you wont believe the crazy shit that just happened!,"Vic laughed. I sighed as Vic took a seat on the other side of me. "Micheal was showing me how to moon walk, and then he busted his ass! He slipped on nacho cheese and fell! It was soo fucking funny!" Kyle flinched at Vic's bad vocabulary. I hid behind my hair in embarrassment. Vic glanced at me.

"Don't you think that's funny?,"he asked. I forced a fake laugh.

"Yeah! Really funny!" That seemed to please Vic. Kyle stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'll see you later, Rima,"he sighed. He knelt down and whispered,"You sill owe me that kiss." I giggled and waved to him as he walked away. Vic grunted.

"Why do you keep hanging out with that kid?,"he asked. I smiled.

"We're old friends,"I replied. He glanced at me.

"I think he likes you as more than a friend though, Rima. Do you see the way he be looking at ya?" My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"He be giving you those love eyes." I blushed.

"Oh," I mumbled,"I guess he does."

"I don't like that. The way he looks at you."

"Huh?" I was shocked when Victor roughly kissed me. I pushed him away.

"VICTOR! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"I LOVE YOU RIMA!" My eyes grew.

"Y-you, what?"

"I said I love you, damn it." I stood up. He stood next to me, closer than usual.I shook my head.

"Victor, I'm sorry. I-I just. I don't really like you that way." He looked down.

"Of course no,"he mumbled,"Cuz you love that fucking emo kid."

"Stop calling him emo! He isn't emo! His name is Kyle!"

"I don't give a shit!"

"Well, that's why I don't like you Victor!" Silence filled the air. I picked up my drink and gave Victor a dirty look before I ran away from him and down to the playground. Fanboy and Chum Chum swung on the jungle gym.

"HEY RIMA! CLIMB UP!,"Fanboy called from the top. I made my way up and sat next to him.

"Aren't you glad we're friends again?,"he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I needed friends like you again."

* * *

><p>I got washed up and ready for bed. After getting dressed in my silk pale pink night gown, I hopped in bed and turned off my table light. I closed my eyes as my head met the pillow. Then I heard what sounded like tapping on my bay window.<p>

"Tapping? I'm on the second floor!" I turned the light back on and sat up in my bed. When I looked over at the window, I saw a glowing face that made me jump slightly. _Kyle_. I ran to it and pushed it opened.

"What are you doing here?,"I whispered,"My parents are sleeping!"

"Exactly,"he laughed. He flew in and sat on the edge of my bed. He closed his eyes and sat as though he was meditating.

"Get out!,"I said. He giggled and slightly opened one eye.

"You owe me a kiss Rima."

"If I kis you, will you leave?"

"That's the plan." I pushed him off my bed. He laughed when he hit the floor. "Hey! Cut that out!," he laughed. I crossed my arms.

"Stop trying to act all snooty then!"

"Okay! I'm sorry for the sass." We quietly laughed. I joined him on the floor.

"_Close your eyes_,"I whispered. The smiled disappeared from his face and a soft blush replaced it. He did what he was told. I moved in close until our lips touched. He pulled me in closer to him and deepened the innocent kiss. His arms wrapped around my body as my back hit the carpet. He pulled away slowly and our eyes met.

"_I love you_,"he whispered.

"_I love you too_,"I answered. We reconnected. The taste of peppermint entered my mouth. In the silence, we heard my father snoring. We pulleed way.

"What was that?,"Kyle giggled. I blushed.

"My father sleeping,"I replied. He laughed, covering his mouth to block the noise. I stood up and sat on my bed. "Well, it's time for you to go now!" He pouted and sat on the bed next to me.

"Aw. Can't I stay just a tad bit longer?" He kissed me to try and convince me. It was working, slightly.

"I-I, just. NO! I have to go to sleep." I pulled the blanket over my head and layed down. I heard him giggle again. He pushed his way under my blanket. When I opened my eyes, he pretended he was sleeping.

"Get off my bed Kyle!,"I mumbled. He put his arm over me and cuddled me. _He feels soo warm_. My eyes closed slowly. I felt him kiss me before he said,"_Goodnight, Rima_."

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I heard the low sound of soft breathing. At my side, Kyle was sleeping. His hands snuggled around one of my pillows and his cloak was on the floor. His hair curled in every direction. I blushed. <em>We just slept together! Well, not in that way, the other way...<em> I sat up and smoothed out his hair. His eyes slowly opened. He looked up at me.

"Goodmorning, love,"I whispered. He smiled.

"Goodmorning." He looked around at his surroundings and realized where he was. "I fell asleep!,"he said. I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah you did,"I giggled. He sat up.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you knocked me out!" We laughed.

"Truthfully, I enjoyed sleeping in your bed,"he told me. I smiled.

"I enjoyed your company,"I replied. He blushed and rubbed his eyes. I jumped out of bed and looked out the window. My parent's green van was gone. They had gone out without telling me. I didn't mind though, since Kyle was here. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Kyle followed behind me. His toothbrush appeared in his hand.

"Get out!,"I shouted at him. A trouble-maker's smile set on his face.

"You said you enjoyed my company love,"he teased. I pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door so he wouldn't see deep red forming on my face.

"GO USE THE GUEST BATHROOM!,"I yelled. He laughed down the hall. I rolled my eyes. Kyle is such a tease! After washing up and getting dressed, I walked to the kitchen to find supplies to make breakfast with. I was surprised when I saw him at the table.

"Sit. I made pancakes!,"he giggled. I sat down across from him.

"You made alot of food Kyle!,"I marvled. There were eggs, sausage, bacon, a fruit salad, hash browns and a pitcher of orange juice. A large boquet of flowers decorated the table. Kyle shook his head.

"No I didn't, magic did." I pouted.

"Cheater,"I mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"Eat your food young lady,"he joked. We ate in silence, as always. Every once in a while, we glanced at each other. Kyle coughed to get my attention.

"Rima, I've been meaning to ask you something." I looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Are we...together, a-again?" I smiled.

"I would like that,"I replied.

"So would I, _my love_." He snapped his fingers and all the food disappeard. He smirked. I lifted an eyebrow towards him.

"I was still eating,"I told him. He stood up and walked over to me.

"So your my girlfriend again?,"he asked. I smiled.

"Yes Kyle, I am!" His eyes sparkled. I had never seen him this way before. Pure joy. I stood up and pulled him into a hug. We tumbled on the floor, laughing just because we were happy. Full of joy. Being together brought out the best in us. Even though we were so different from each other. _My soulmate_.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodnight Emo Vic's POV

**_*IMPORTANT! This chapter is told from Victor's POV (point of view) starting from the part where he pretty much gets...rejected. You can sorta tell in this chapter that he's pretty...dumb. This is the ONLY CHAPTER from his view! The next chapter will go back to Rima! Thanks guys!_**

-Chapter 4, Goodnight Emo-

I stood on the top of the hill like and idiot. I watched her walk down to the playground and join her friends again. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, but I didn't. I should have.

"_Fuck_," I mumbled. I sat back in the grass and pulled at my hair. I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I wouldn't allow that on myself. Never. Not even for..._her. _I pulled at my hair harder to stop myself.

"Do you want to go bald?" I looked up. This goth looking dude was standing over me. His hair was all grey but he wasn't old. Kinda weird and creepy looking.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sigmund. Sigmund the Sorcerer. I saw what just happened from that bench over there. I have a long past with your little friend, Kahl." I stood up.

"The emo kid? He isn't my friend! I hate him," I growled. He laughed this creepy kind of laugh. His voice was weird too.

"As do I,"he replied. I grinned.

"_Do you?_,"I asked. He nodded and stared down at the playground as he spoke. His eyes fixed on something down there.

"You must be soo embarrassed by what just happened. He's done the same to me, stealing my _darling_. I swore my _revenge _after that!"

"Whoa dude, revenge?"

"Yes. That's what I said." My grin turned into a smile.

"What did you have in mind?,"I asked. He smiled, probably because I was interested.

"Well as I said before, I am a socerer,"he started. I cut him off.

"WHOA! I thought that was just a weird last name or somethin'!,"I said. He shook his head.

"No simpleton, I posess _magic_. I am far more superior than a human of your kind." I was stuck on simpleton. _Simpleton? What's that?_ I took it as a good thing and let him continue.

"Oh,"I replied,"Go on."

"Well, I have a few poisons-, I mean _potions _that do funny stuff to people when in use. I planned to use one on Kahl, but I don't think he would take anything from me." He smiled at me. I smiled back cuz I just got a great idea.

"He might take it from me!," I suggested. Sigmund laughed.

"Genius,"he said to me. _He's a pretty cool kid!_ He handed me a small glass bottle that glowed dark purple. "Pour this into a glass of peppermint tea,"he ordered me,"But first, you'll need to make nice with the conjurer." I raised an eyebrow at that guy.

"Conjurer?"

"KAHL! The necromancer we speak of! "

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that? What the fuck is a conj-whatever?" I pushed the bottle down into my pocket. Sigmund laughed that weird laugh again. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing is fucking funny! Shut up! It's annoying, damn!"

* * *

><p>I stood outside Kyle's house the next day, touching the bottle in my pocket every now and then. I rang the doorbell and waited. Then, the door swung open.<p>

"Victor? Is it?" I never noticed his accent.

"Uh, yeah. Hey...Kyle?"

"H-hello. What can I do for you?" I stared down at my electric blue converse. This was totally akward.

"I uh, came to sorta say sorry. For-for the other day." He smiled at me. A really friendly smile.

"Why, thank you Victor,"he replied,"That's, that's very thoughtful of you. I mean to go through all this." I touched the bottle.

"Uh, can I make you tea or something?,"I asked. His eyes grew.

"You drink tea?"

"Yeah, sometimes,"I replied. I lied. He opened the door wider.

"That would be nice,"he said,"Why don't you come in then." I walked into his house. It was dark. Really, really dark. _Are his parents emo too? They must all be vampires!_ I followed Kyle into his kitchen. Surprisingly, it was bright with bright blue tiles on the floor, green counters, and baby blue walls. Not very matchy though. He set the water to boil and put the tea in. While his back was turned grabbing tea cups, I poured in the potion. It smelled really nasty but vanished completly in the water. He turned back around and poured the tea into the cups.

"I hope you like peppermint,"he smiled. I shook my head.

"Allergic,"I told him. His smile dropped.

"Oh, my apologies then,"he said. I smiled.

"It's okay,"I replied,"Drink it without me." I watched him put the cup to his mouth and take a long sip. His eyes suddenly shot open and he dropped the cup. It shattered and pieces flew in every direction. He put his hands to him as though he was choking. Sigmund poofed up next to me.

"Good work!,"he laughed.

"Huh? What?"

"You've POISONED the conjurer!,"he shouted. He laughed an evil laugh as Kyle dropped to his knees.

"No,"Kyle cried,"P-please, no." I gasped.

"YOU LIED MAN!,"I shouted at Sigmund,"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!" Kyle finally fell into the spilled tea and broken glass.

"_T-tell Rima I l-love her_,"he choked. His eyes closed and his skin lost color. Sigmund's laugh grew louder. I dropped down next to Kyle.

"No man. NO! WAKE UP!" He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. "KYLE, NO! I'M SORRY DUDE!" I could feel them. The tears again. This time, they fell. I was guilty. I turned to Sigmund. He smiled at me. I stood up and punched him in the jaw.

"YOUR SICK AND TWISTED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?,"I shouted. He continued to laugh.

"I'm not the one who poisoned dear Kyle, now am I?" He pointed his finger to my chest and burned me. I fell to the ground. Kyle still wasn't moving and Sigmund poofed away. I cried louder. He was right, _I_ killed Kyle. I stood up and took another look at him. He was turning purple now. I ran out of is house and onto the street. I couldn't, there was no way I could stay there. I ran to my house and bolted straight upstairs to my room.

"Oh god! Oh my god! Dear god! I'm sorry Kyle! I'm soo sorry! Forgive me up there! I didn't mean it man! I didn't, forgive me! Please, forgive me!" With that, I started thinking about Rima. She loved the guy. "Oh no, Rima! I'M SORRY!" My crying couldn't stop if I tried. I fell on my knees and pulled my hardest down at my hair.

"You didn't deserve it Kyle! I'm sorry! Come back, please! **PLEASE**!" I was a criminal. I killed a teenage boy. A friend or a family member. A love. A future.

"_Dear god..._"


	5. Chapter 5 Needles and Ghosts

-Chapter 5, Needles and Ghosts-

"Why won't he answer is phone?" I had just gotten home from the park again with Fanboy and Chum Chum and was trying to call Kyle. This had been the sixth time I called. I laced up my shoes.

"I'll just walk over then. Give him a piece of my mind!,"I giggled to myself. I headed out again, stuffing my cell phone into my pocket and locking the door. I walked about four blocks to Kyle's house. When I got there, the front door was opened.

"Strange,"I said to myself. I walked in slowly. "Kyle? Are you in here? KYLE?" No anwser. I was starting to get a little scared. I walked into hi living room and faintly smelled peppermint.

"He's in the kitchen,"I giggled. I skipped to the kitchen and opened the door. "Hey silly! You-" _Oh my god!_ On the floor, Kyle laid. His eyelids were purple. His face was sickly pale and worst of all, he wasn't glowing.

"Kyle? Kyle? KYLE? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" I felt his skin. _He's cold._ The tea on the floor smelled bad. Like rat poison. I gasped. "No. NO!" Hot tears fell. I was getting dizzy. _Oh my god_. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"M-my boyfriend is...he's dead,"I mumbled. _He can't be. No, he just can't be._ I hung up the phone and waited for help. I ran my fingers through his dull hair. _Why?_ I started crying again. The tears just flowed out of my eyes like two waterfalls. "Kyle? I-I still love you," I cried. No answer. I kissed him and laid my head next to his. I wanted to die. I didn't want to be alive right now, without him. He was the person I knew loved me the most. When he didn't have anyone, I was there for him. And when I didn't have anyone, he was there for my. He was my best friend. I looked down at the tea on the floor. _I don't want to live anymore. I don't, not without you. _I scooped up some tea from the floor and drank it. Instantly, my breath was pulled from my chest. This was it.

"Goodbye Gala-Galaxy Hills,"I barley sighed." I turned to Kyle. "I-I still love you." I saw a bit of it. It was the light to take me away.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a white room. I smiled.<p>

"Hello heaven."

"No honey, Galaxy Hills hospital." I turned and saw a nurse next to me. I had needles in my arms, hands and wrist. I frowned, then quickly gasped and sat up.

"KYLE! WHERE'S KYLE?" The nurse pushed me down.

"He's in the intensive care unit sweet heart. Now lay down and rest you-" I hopped out of the hospital bed, pulled the needles out, and made a clean run for it. A few nurses tried to stop me as I raced down the hallway, But I ran too fast for them to catch up. I made a turn down a hallway that pointed to the intensive care unit and looked through all thw windows I passed for Kyle's face. An alam sounded suddenly and security guards ran after me. I saw Fanboy, Chum Chum and my parents running with them too. I didn't stop though.

"I'm coming Kyle," I whispered. A security guard blew a whistle for me to stop and to alert others ahead of me to catch me. Everyone called out to me. Finally, I found his room and barged in. He was lying down. His hands together in a formal funeral fashion. I knelt to his bedside The monitor that counted his heart beats was hardley beeping. _Kyle, please wake up. Please be okay._ After a while, the security guards, the superheroes, and my parents all caught up to me. No one said a word when they saw me beside Kyle's bed. I held his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry,"I cried. Fanboy and Chum Chum knelt down next to me.

"We want him better too,"Fanboy told me. Chum Chum nodded.

"We wanted you better too, but you seem fine to us,"Chum Chum giggled. I stood up and felt a wave of dizzyness come to me. A nurse caught me as I fell back.

"No she isn't,"the nurse told them,"She was acting on adrenalin for a while." The boys smiled at each other.

"Adrenalin, the body's natural superpower,"Fanboy marvled. Chum Chum giggled slightly. I turned to the nurse.

"Please, put us in the same room,"I begged,"I need to be with him. Please." She noddded.

"Sure honey." My father lifted me up as my eyes closed again. I heard my mother crying. She said,"Honey, she's soo pale and cold." There was light again. I dreamed. We were happy and laughing. A flashback hit me agin. I was at Kyle's house, sitting on his burgundy couch. He was playing with his fingers and his younger face was slightly red.

"_Kyle?_,"I said. He looked up at me.

"_Remember that gift I said I was going to purchase for you?_" I nodded. He pulled a small black bow out of his pocket. "_I saved this till the day I would see youagain_." A smiled spread across my face as I opened the box. A small silver star on a silver chain. A long, sweet hug. Flushed red faces. Then in a flash, we were at my house. I was wearing a red dress and he had his old cape. I walked him to my door.

"_Just tell them what we all know_,"he said.

"_What do you mean?_,"I asked. He hugged me. Cold breeze swayed him cape.

"_Think about it_,"he whispered in my ear. He kissed my shoulder. I woke up. A few doctors were standing over me and I was shaking violently. I screamed.

"It's okay honey, relax,"a doctor said to me. They stuck a needle in my arm and I screamed again.

"NO! STOP!,"I screamed. Two doctors held me down. I looked over at Kyle's bed. He was lying down the same way. Tears fell. I cried louder and screamed again. I heard my mother crying as they stuck more needles in my arm. They wanted me to sleep again. I didn't want to. I didn't want to face my past again. The past I missed soo much, when I saw it, I hurt more.

"NO! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!"

"You need to rest Rima,"the doctor told me.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! STOP!" Another needle. _Why are they doing this to me? They want me quiet, that's all. _I was pushed down again. I stayed down this time and let the tears run. I was getting sleepy.

"NO!,"I screamed again,"DON'T COME BACK! STAY AWAY! PLEASE!" The dreams were coming back. I cried as my eyes started closing again. The dostors watched me suffer. I whimpered and turned my head to see Kyle. The same way.

* * *

><p>"Wake up love. Please? For me?" My eyes opened slowly. Red hair, freckled face, big brown eyes. I gasped.<p>

"Kyle?,"I whispered.

"Rima?" _Oh my god._ I sat up and reached out to touch his face. My hand went right through it. I eyes grew.

"Kyle, your-your a-"

"I know. Just fro know though. I woke up earlier in alot of pain, but I was able to use my magic. So I turned myself intoa ghost while my body repairs itself." I looked over at his body. The same position again.

"Can everyone see you?,"I asked. He shook his head.

"Only you love." I smiled. He smiled back. "How are you feeling?,"he asked. I lied down again.

"Horriable,"I replied. He frowned.

"If I was a _real _wizard, I could turn you into a spirit too,"he mumbled. I glanced at him.

"You ARE a real wizard."

"Am not."

"Dude, your a _ghost_ right now! I don't think regular people can do that without going up to heaven or down to hell." He giggled.

"True."

"VERY true." I closed my eyes and felt a cool breeze on my arm. I opened them and saw Kyle lying down next to me. His ghostly body was ice cold, but to me, it felt just right. He smiled at me and I smiled back the best I could.

"Your not scared of me?,"he asked. I giggled.

"Why would I be afraid of my own boyfriend? Silly."

"I don't know. It's not everyday you see a ghost sleeping in your bed." I laughed. A nurse walked in to check on me.

"Are you alright honey?,"she asked. I nodded.

"Fine, thank you,"I replied.

"Okay then, I need to check your blood pressure." She wrapped the velcro strap around my arm. It tightened as she pumped, then released. "Your getting better,"she smiled. I smiled back."You were sleeping for two days straight after the needles. You needed that rest,"she added. She walked over to Kyle's abandoned body.

"He's getting much better too." I giggled.

"I bet he is,"I said. The nurse gave me a confused look. Then she turned off the lights.

"Get some more rest hun,"she said to me. I cuddled up next to Kyle and closed my eyes. I feel asleep to the sound of his soft breathing.

* * *

><p>"I hate hospital food, your lucky you don't have to eat it. Ghost!"<p>

"I know. I hate apple sauce, human!" I laughed and took down another spoonful of apple sauce. No flavor, watery, no sugar, too nasty.

"Ugh!,"I groaned,"This is just making me more sick!" Kyle giggled.

"I bet!,"he laughed. I frowned at him.

"Meanie,"I said under my breath. He floated over to his body.

"It's done!,"he smiled. I looked over at him.

"Huh?" He fused himself back into his body and sat up. I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Your better!" I hopped out of bed and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"So are you!,"he replied. The nurse walked in.

"Rima! Kyle! Please stay in bed and rest!" We didn't listen to her. Our eyes locked.

"_I love you!_,"we said at the same time. The nurse smiled. Kyle moved his blanket to the side and set his feet to the floor. He tried to stand up. I helped him gain his balance. He looked down at me with a smile on his face, slowly gaining his glow back. His cheeks were colored lightly again with pink. His hair was alive again.

"Rima?"

"Kyle?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me, ever."

"I promise,"I whispered. He staggered a little, but gained his balance again quickly.

"I want us to be together for a long time Rima."

"Me too Kyle."

"Forever maybe?,"he asked. I blushed.

"Yes Kyle, forever." He hugged me. I hugged him back. _He's warm again_. I kissed his shoulder. He moved away from me. Surprisingly, his face was completly red. I looked up at him. "What is it Kyle?"

"Rima, marry me."

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU-"

"Marry me. Please?" I fell down. Hard. Really hard. The nurse ran over and picked me up. _Oh my god._

"Honey, are you okay?,"she asked. I looked over at Kyle. He stood slightly slanted with is head down. His hair covered his face in utter embarassment. I saw tears falling from his face. I choked.

"Y-yes. Yes Kyle. I-I will." He looked up at me.

"What was that Rima?"

"I said YES! YES, I WANT TO MARRY YOU! I DO! YES!" He smiled the biggest smile yet, tears covering his face. The nurse looked confused at us, but smiled anyways. He opened his arms out for me. I grabbed all the strength left I had to run to him. Our lips touched, then he quickly pulled away from me.

"Apple sauce!,"he joked. I slapped his arm.

"Meanie!,"I shouted. We laughed as my parents and the boys entered the room.

"Kids, y-your standing!,"my mother smiled. I looked over at her.

"Yup!,"I replied,"And guess what everyone?"

"What?,"they all asked. I giggled before I countinued.

"I-I'm sorta...engaged,"I announced. They all stared at each other. Kyle quickly looked to the ground.

"Huh?,"my mother asked,"What are you talking abo-"

"I asked her to marry me,"Kyle muttered.

"And I said yes!,"I added. Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered. My mother held onto her chest.

"Honey, are you sure about this?,"she asked. I looked up at Kyle. The answer was clear to me.

"Very,"I answered,"Completly." He smiled at me. My mother cried happy tears. She was always over dramatic. I turned back to her.

"Of course, we won't have a wedding until we're much, much older,"I added. Kyle giggled behind me. My father shook his hand.

"I've always liked you better than Victor,"he laughed. Kyle's eyes widened as though he just remebered something.

"Victor?,"he asked. My father jumped back. "He did this to me,"Kyle added.

"WHAT?,"I asked. He nodded.

"Him, and...and SIGMUND!,"he shouted. My father caught him as he fainted. I screamed.

"KYLE!,"I yelled.

"Call the police!,"my mother shouted towards Fanboy and Chum Chum,"Report those two to the police!" Doctors and nurses rushed to Kyle's side. My father set me back to my bed. I reached my hand out to Kyle, but doctors pushed me away again. _Why do they keep doing this?_ I growled at the thought of Victor. But _Sigmund_? Who was he again? I couldn't remember. Kyle slowly regained his conciousness as police officers poured in.

"Is he well enough to answer questions?,"an officer asked the nurse. She shook her head.

"Give him a few hours,"she replied. Kyle looked over at me and grinned. I smiled back at him.

"_I love you_,"he mouthed from across the room. I giggled.

"_I love you too_,"I mouthed back. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. I did the same.


	6. Chapter 6 You Know What

**_*IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!: Dear Reader, this chapter was not written by Samantha1105, but by a friend. Please note, this chapter contains slightly mature content, but NO, it is NOT over the top! NEVER THAT! (Since Sam won't allow me. Plus, it's only rated T...)It's also quite long because we have many tests flying our way and wanted to leave you with something you would remember. So enjoy yourself and yes, you may squee, cuz Sam did when she read this chapter. Thank you and enjoy. -Samantha's Friend, Phoebe._**

-Chapter 6, You-Know-What...-

A week later, Kyle and I were finally released from the hospital. We took a deep breath of fresh Galaxy Hills air.

"No more apple sauce!,"Kyle cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"That was the least of your worries Kyle,"I replied. He looked down at me, a look of relief and happiness on his face. I smiled at him.

"Can we go get some _real_ food?,"he asked,"I would like to rid my mouth of this horrid flavor."

"What flavor?,"I joked,"It had NO FLAVOR!" Kyle laughed. My parents let us climb into the car.

"Frosty Mart please?,"I asked my mom. She nodded and started the car. I looked out the window, watching the people and places pass by.

"Hello Galaxy Hills,"I said to myself.

"Hello Rima, love,"Kyle giggled behind me. I turned to him, crossing my arms.

"Shut up Kyle!,"I laughed. His cheeks turned pink as he held in a laugh.

"I didn't say anything!,"he replied. He shoved me playfully. We laughed loudly as we hopped out of the car. We chased each other around the parking lot, completely forgetting about what was going on around us and where we just came from. When my mother was about to shout at us, my father stopped her. "_Sorera wa buji nidesu yo_,"he said to her, meaning in english "They'll be alright." Kyle held my hand as we entered the store. Micheal Johnson stared at us in confusion.

"HEY!,"he shouted at us. We turned to him with meak smiles on our faces. He continued. "Are ya'll two like, _dating_ or something?"he asked. Kyle giggled.

"You could say that,"he answered. Micheal scrunched his nose, obviously still confused. I muffled a laugh through my hands while Kyle ran through the isles grabbing anything he thought looked good.

"Oooh! Nachos! Get those too Rima!"

"Okay, jeez Kyle. Your gonna put on some major weight if you eat all this food!" He ran over to the Freezy Freeze machine and grabbed two cups.

"PINK!,"I yelled.

"Blue for me,"he laughed. Micheal still watched us skip around the store. The confusion still sitting there. We walked over to the counter to pay, still giggling at each other. Micheal frowned.

"Is it true that ya'll were in the hospital?,"he asked. We nodded. "Oh!," he said,"So that's why yoiu were absent for a week." We nodded again. I crossed my arms.

"Can we just pay for our stuff?,"I asked, obviosly annoyed by all the questions,"We're really hungry." He scanned our items immediatly. After they were paid for, we took our bags of food out to the car. Kyle looked up at the sky.

"I don't wanna go home just yet,"he sighed.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I would love to go to the park and sit under our tree." I smiled. _Our tree._

"I would love that too!,"I replied,"Under our tree." My parent walked out of the Frosty Mart, sipping Freezy Freezes. My mother was holding her head and looking down angrily at her cup. I giggled.

"Hey guys!,"I smiled at them,"Forget the ride home for us. We're going to the park!" My mother frowned.

"We have to watch you two,"she said to me,"You two just got out today. I'll have to take you both." I spun around in a circle.

"Look mom, I'm fine!" She gave me a sturn look.

"Rima Mayabi Valentine, you are coming in this car with us!,"she spoke. I sighed. Kyle giggled behind me.

"_Yeah, Mayabi_,"he laughed. I slapped his bag of food down. He gasped and scrambled on the floor to gather up rolling cans of soda and dropped bags of chips. I made my way into the car.

"Mind you buisness next time,"I giggled.

* * *

><p>We sat on our hill under our tree. Kyle stared off into the setting sun while I laid my head in the swaying grass. He looked down at me.<p>

"Rima?"

"Kyle?"

"When we get married, do you think we'll be happy together?"

"Of course I do Kyle. Do you?" He grinned.

"No question about it,"he replied,"Just you, me, and Rosaline." I sat up.

"Rosaline?,"I asked. He nodded.

"Or Konway if you like that better."

"KONWAY?,"I laughed,"No Kyle. No"

"Huh? I like those names!"

"Her name will be Krysalynn and his will be Ren."

"REN? No way Rima!" We laughed. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"At least we agree on having children in the house,"I said. He sighed before he replied. I noticed he looked a little disappointed but I didn't comment.

"Yes. I guess your right." He snapped his fingers and his Necronomicon appeared.

"Good evening, Kyle,"it greeted. I smiled at it.

"Hey Necronomicon!,"I said. It smiled at me.

"Hello again Rima,"it giggled. Kyle grabbed it and turned towards the back of the book to begin reading. He handed me a corner and we read together. I looked up at him.

"If we had a child, would we teach it magic?"

"Hmm,"he thought,"Magic is very complex. I wouldn't want Rosaline or Konway to run into future problems. But at the same time, they may just be born with magic if they get the trait."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Whoa. Cool!,"I giggled. Then I heard giggling behind us. Kyle frowned at stood up quickly.

"If you two fools don't leave now, I will fry you both to a crisp!,"he shouted. The giggling turned into laughter. Fanboy and Chum Chum jumped ontop of Kyle, sending all three of them down into the grass and rolling down the hill. I rushed down after them. Once at the bottom, a red glow formed around Kyle.

"YOU IDIOTS!,"he yelled,"DO YOU WANT ME BACK IN THE INTENSIVE UNIT?" The boys laughed at Kyle's dramatic yelling. They were all tangled and covered in grass. I held my hand out to Kyle to help him up.

"C'mon Kyle! It was just for fun!,"Fanboy laughed. Kyle dusted himself off and pulled blades of grass out of his hair.

"Fun? I wasn't having any!,"he replied. The boys stood up.

"I heard you laughing when you were rolling down!,"Chum Chum shouted. Kyle blushed.

"N-no you did NOT!"

"Yeah, I did too!,"Fanboy realized. Kyle pulled his hood over his head.

"J-just don't do it again,"he mumbled, making his way back up the hill. The boys fell back into the grass laughing. This time, I laughed with them, cuz Kyle is just plain funny sometimes.

* * *

><p>My parents let Kyle spend the night in our guest room to be watched and cared for. Somehow, he talked my parents into it. They trust him too much. I walked to my room to change into my pajamas, a shirt and pants with starts on the bottoms. I snuck out of my room late at night and into the dark hallway. I almost screamed when I saw Kyle's glowing face outside my door.<p>

"Where do you think your going love?,"he whispered. I giggled.

"Same to you!,"I replied.

"I couldn't sleep,"he said.

"Me neither." We walked back to my room. He hopped in on one side of the bed and I jumped in on the other. We instantly cuddled each other. Kyle kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Goodnight,"I said.

"Goodnight,"he replied. We closed our eyes, giggle every once in while. Kyle's warm skin held on to me and the sweet scent of peppermint filled the air. It was pretty clear that I couldn't sleep. My eyes opened and locked with Kyle's opened eyes.

"Can't sleep?,"he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Neither can I. Your keeping me awake Rima."

"Your keeping me awake too!" He pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. I kissed his shoulder.

"Let me sleep please,"I groaned.

"No,"he giggled. I faced the other way and closed my eyes.

"I'm not playing right now, I'm tired Kyle." He put his arm around me.

"Me too!,"he giggled. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Truthfully, I was glad to have sugar-sweet Kyle again. The hospital was a nightmare. Even worse was being questioned by the police about someone you thought was your friend. I had known Victor for three years of my life. I thought he was someone I could trust. But when he turned himself in, what I believed meant nothing. He told me the guilt was eating him alive and if he didn't turn himself in, he would have ended up killing himself.

Over the past week, I remebered who Sigmund was too. I can't believe I forgot about that guy. Police till can't find him and he hasn't appeared at any of his magic shows. That haunts me that he's still on the loose. _The coward._

I heard soft breathing next to me and knew that Kyle had fallen asleep. But for some reason, I still couldn't. _Why?_ I sat up and scanned dark room. I felt like someone was there, watching. _Waiting._

"Hello?,"I whispered. No answer. I stood up, hugging my body in slight fear.

"Is someone there?"

"_Possiably_." I jumped. _That wasn't Kyle's voice. _I inched back into my bed and tapped Kyle's shoulder.

"Hmm?,"he groaned.

"Wake up! Please!"

"Mmm, why love?"

"I'm scared!" His eyes fluttered open. He frowned at me.

"What are you scared of? Your home! Your safe at home! And I'm here too."

"But...I heard a voice. A really scary one." He sat up and smirked.

"Your kidding, right? A voice?"

"YES! I said is someone there and then it said _possiably_ and then I woke you up! I'm serious! Super serious!" He held a green ball of fire to light the room and scanned it.

"I don't see anything." I sighed.

"Fine,"I mumbled. I laid down and faced away from him. _I know I heard something._ Kyle's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Relax,"he giggled,"Go to sleep." After a few minutes, there was a soft breathing at my side again. I held onto his arm, scanned the room again, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH!" My eyes shot open. My mother was standing over my bed holding her chest. Kyle's eyes fluttered open as he sat up. Then his eyes fell on my mother and he gasped. <em>He-he. Oops.<em>

"Mrs. Valentine, it's not what you-"

"I thought you were in the guest bed! Not my DAUGHTER'S BED!" When explaining the situation to my mother didn't work, Kyle used magic. We giggled when a smile formed on her face.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes kids!,"she smiled. We nodded as she headed back down to the kitchen.

"I can't believe her reaction!,"I laughed.

"I know!,"he replied,"But for some reason, I feel soo...soo bad. Naughty almost." I pushed him off the bed as our laughter started up again. I headed into the bathroom and Kyle followed behind me again.

"GUEST BATHROOM!,"I shouted.

"Fine, have it your way!"

* * *

><p>The next morning at school was the worst! Everyone had questions to ask. And it seemed like Micheal had let them all know that he had seen us at the Frosty Mart. Once we got off the faul-smelling bus, Kyle and I headed into school with the costumed boys trailing behind us. Everything started out normal until Duke ran up to us.<p>

"HEY DUDES!,"he greeted. We glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Uh...hi Duke,"I replied. Kyle pulled his hood over his head. Duke continued.

"Yo, I sorta over heard that like, you and emoooo-I mean Kyle are like, dating. Is that true?" My face began to burn.

"W-where did you hear that?,"I studdered.

"Well, uh, Micheal told me,"he answered. Kyle groaned.

"Yes Duke, we are,"he replied. Duke smiled.

"Oh! Whoa dude! Your lucky, she's HOT!" Kyle reached in his pocket for his wand as Duke skateboarded away. I grabbed his arm.

"_Relax_,"I whispered. But Kyle's short temper got to him throughout the day. Yo had tease us saying stuff like,"You better watch it Rima, soon you'll be as big as a house with twins or something! HEY, IF THAT HAPPENS, CAN I HAVE ONE? I'LL TAKE _REAL GOOD CARE_ OF IT!" I swear, that girl has issues. And in class, teachers piled up homework for me to catch up on. Biology, Geometry, Spanish, Global Studies, Cooking...UGH! I was happy to get away from it all on the bus ride home with my friends.

"LOOK AT ALL THIS!,"Kyle complained,"A whole texbook of homework missed. CURSE Victor and Sigmund!" I sighed and stared out of the window until the bus came to the last stop. Kyle used magic to carry our millions of books off the bus. Fanboy and Chum Chum trailed behind us.

"Well, maybe you guys could copy our homework,"Fanboy suggested. Kyle laughed.

"After the Fanbot incident, I think not,"he replied. Kyle and I headed in one direction while the costumed boys headed off in another. Today, I was going to Kyle's house to start our homework. He held the door opened for me to let me in.

"Welcome back,"he smiled. His house was still dark and gloomy, but I missed it. We sat in his living room infront of a crackling fireplace and opened our textbooks. A cup of tea floated beside me. I smiled down at my book. Kyle noticed. For a while, nothing was said. We did our homework in silence. Kyle sat on one side of the room and I sat on the other. Then, I felt warm breath on my ear. I turned at saw Kyle staring at me. I jumped.

"Kyle?,"I gasped,"Weren't you just sitting over there?" He nodded. "Then what's wrong?" His glow was a different color than usual, slightly pink. _Weird..._

"N-nothing's wrong,"he replied. I slowly closed my textbook. He was sorta jumpy.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." His voice sounded nervous. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay...,"I replied. I opened my textbook again and read. Then, I felt Kyle's arms wrap around me. My textbook fell to the floor as he pulled me in and kissed my shoulder. My eyes grew.

"KYLE! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"_Please, don't talk. You'll only complicate things_,"he whispered. I lost my breath. _What is going on?_ From my shoulder, he kissed my neck. A shiver ran through me.

"K-Kyle? What's going on?" He stared into my eyes. The light from the fireplace casted a creepy glow to one side of his face.

"_I had a dream last night_,"he whispered as though someone else could hear,"_It was about us, in the future."_ He blushed as a smile came to his face. "_I woke up in the middle of the night and there was a fairy who told me things. He said my dream was real, but if I wanted it to become reality, I would have to...have to..."_

"Have to what? What future? What fairy? WHAT'S GOING ON?" He took a deep breath.

"_In my dream, we had a DAUGHTER Rima. A little baby girl!" _I held my chest. _A-a daughter?_

"Daughter?" He nodded. My eyes grew when I realized. I put two and two together.

"WAIT! Then what were you trying to do just now...you were...you were...AH! NO AWAY! Were you?," I asked. He blushed. I stood up. "**OHMYGOD**! WHOA KYLE! I'M ONLY SIXTEEN! I CAN'T HAVE A BABY NOW! I'LL BE ONE OF THOSE GIRLS ON THOSE TV SHOWS EVERYONE WATCHES! MY PARENTS WOULD KILL ME! I-I-"

"No, no, no!,"he yelled,"It's different Rima! Totally different!"

"What is? I pay attention in Bio Kyle!"

"No! I mean with WIZARDS! They don't say ANYTHING about WIZARDS in Biology studies!" I stared at him, a sturn look overtaking my face.

"W-what do you mean?" He sat me down. I crossed my arms.

"Like I said at the park yesterday, magic is very complex. If some wizards take in as much magic as I have, it can change the whole flow of one's body."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's rare for wizards at _my _level to reproduce. Which is why I payed no attention to that chapter in Biology. But, when a little fairy wakes you and gives you the okay, your sure to have a baby. The fairy comes randomly though. Once you miss your chance, it may never happen again. A wizard's baby can take up to TWO YEARS to be born and physical changes in the mother don't show up until the last year! You'll be nineteen turning twenty by then." I took in all the information.

"When is your deadline?,"I asked.

"By tomorrow morning." _Damn!_ I sighed. This was CRAZY! Me and Kyle? I had NEVER imagined this at all. NEVER. I looked at him. His faced just oozed with nerves. He was probably just as nervous as I was to even ask me. I took a deep breath and finally forced a smile at him.

"I-I can't believe I'm about to do this,"I sighed,"I always thought of baby stuff for waaaay later. But this may be your only chance, so..."

"We'll do it?" I slowly nodded. Silence filled the air again. A very akward silence. The only sound in the room was the cracking firewood. I hid behind my hair. Kyle played with his fingers. We were getting nowhere, fast.

"Uh...Kyle?"

"Yes, Rima?"

"Aren't you gonna, you know, continue?" My face was burning red. A light sweat sat on my skin and the cool air around me made me shiver. Kyle leaned into my neck again and kissed it slowly. His shakey hands ran through my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kisses. He moved closer to me on the couch. He moved to my lips and kissed them gently. Kyle leaned into my ear.

"_Keep in mind, we were happy_,"he whispered.

"_We were happy_,"I sighed. Our eyes locked and closed as we reconnected. When I felt like I was going fall back, I pulled Kyle down with me.

* * *

><p>The phone rang in Kyle's house, waking us both up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. A dark room, burgundy colored blankets? <em>Oh my gosh. This isn't my room! It really happened! AH, NO! AHHHHHHHHHH! <em>Realizing I wasn't dressed, I rolled to my side and pulled the blanket up close to me. I fell off the bed and landed hard on the floor.

"OUCH!"

"Rima? Are you alright love?" I rubbed my head. Kyle hopped off the bed and met me on the floor. He wearing a black bath robe and obviously fighting a laugh.

"No. I'm not okay,"I replied.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Well, let's see...I'M **NAKED** KYLE! And it's after eleven o' clock at night and my mother is going to spazz!" He blushed.

"Oh. My apologies." He handed me a black bag and walked back to his bed. "Your clothes are in there,"he yawned. I stood up, dragging the blanket with me, and walked to the bathroom. I tripped over the blanket and fell inside which made Kyle loose his cool and laugh rather loudly. Once I was done getting dressed, I returned the blanket to his room. Kyle smiled at me.

"What?,"I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing,"he replied. I crossed my arms and stood over his bed. Kyle giggled.

"What is is Kyle?"

"Your arm,"he laughed,"How are you going to explain THAT to your mum?" I looked down at my arm. It was red and slightly briused where Kyle had bit me a few times. My eyes grew.

"Eeeh? KYLE! WHY WOULD YOU-"

"Don't yell at me Rima! You like it!" I hid behind my hair in embarassment as he laughed. "Well, at least we've gone in depth with our Biology homework..._ZING!_,"He joked. I pulled him off the bed as he laughed, because Kyle can be really stupid at times. The phone started ringing again. I ran to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"RIMA! OH GOD! I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"I'm sorry mom. Kyle and I were...w-we were uh, studying and lost track of time."

"Your father and I are on our way to pick you up. Be ready to go."

"Okay mom. Bye." I hung up and ran back to Kyle's bedroom. He was falling asleep, obviously tired from earlier. I bit his neck as hard as I could to wake him up. He yelped.

"AH! RIMA! HOLY MOTHER!-"

"Wake up, get dressed, and open a window,"I ordered,"My parents are coming!" Kyle's eyes shot open.

"NOW?"

"Yes, now!" He jumped out of bed and used magic to make his clothes appear on his body. He quickly combed his hair and opened all the windows in his room. When the doorbell rang, he frantically made his bed and dragged me to the living room. He grabbed my textbooks and carried them to the door for me.

"Oh, good evening,"he smiled at my parents. They smiled back.

"Hello Kyle," my mother waved. She looked at me. I hid my arm behind my back.

"Uh, hi mom,"I muttered. My father took my books from Kyle as we headed out. I turned to Kyle.

"This better be gone by tomorrow,"I whispered, pointing to the bruise on my arm. He smile.

"You _know_ you liked it Rima,"he giggled,"But your little present for me better be gone too." He pointed to his neck. We smiled at each other and kissed. We pulled away slowly. Kyle bit his bottom lip.

"I told you totally liked it,"he laughed. I slapped his arm and headed to the van.

"SHUT UP KYLE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER GUYS! I asked Sam what she thought of it and here's what she had to say:<strong>_

_**Phoebe: Liked it?**_

_**Samantha: 0_o...whoa.**_

_**AND THAT'S IT! Now, let's see what's she's gonna write for chapter 7. Should be thrilling...don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Apologies

**_Dear Reader, Gosh Phoebe...gosh. This wasn't easy but I found some fun in this chapter. Enjoy, please do. -Samantha1105_**

-Chapter 7, Apologies-

Kyle and I were sleeping like babies on the bus ride to school the next morning. Not only was my arm sore from last night, Kyle was completly knocked out. He kept waking up every few stops, looking around to see where we were, and then leaned his head back on the window to rest again. Fanboy laughed.

"Tons of homework to do, huh?,"he asked. Kyle smiled at him weakly yet evily. Fanboy smiled back.

"Yes, Biology mostly,"Kyle replied. I slapped his arm.

"Shut up!,"I mumbled. He leaned his head on my shoulder and nodded off again. I leaned my head on his and dozed off as well. When the bus came to a stop again, my eyes fluttered open. I sighed when we had to get up.

"Kyle honey, wake up. School."

"Mmm...no. Please no."

"The bus driver is getting angry. Wake up Kyle. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing Rima." His eyes opened and he grabbed our books. He zombie-walked off the bus without even putting on his hood. _Why is he so tired? Somethings not right..._

"Are you okay Kyle?" He glanced at me. His eyes were kinda red.

"I'm-I'm fine. Fantastic,"he mumbled before falling on the school lawn. I rushed to his side.

"KYLE!"

"Don't worry love, I'm fine."

"B-but, your on the ground!"

"We're gonna have a baby Rima. It happens to wizards okay? My energy is a little drained at the moment." I heard a gasp behind me and turned . Yo stood behind me with a look of shock and joy on her face.

"A BABY?,"she asked. A smile came to her face.

"Wait, NO!" It was too late. She ran into the school to tell all her friends. _DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! _I slapped Kyle.

"Could you have said that any louder?," I yelled. He pulled himself up.

"Yes. Yes I could have. Don't be sarcastic with me Rima." I crossed my arms as Kyle stood up.

"Yo is gonna tell everyone!" Kyle giggled.

"Nobody listens to Yo anymore, Rima. Relax." _RELAX? Was HE telling ME to relax for once? _He headed to the school entrance. I followed behind him. A few girls from my classes glanced at me and whispered something to their friends. One girl said,"Her stomach is flat. She doesn't look pregnant." Then her friend replied,"Maybe it's only been a month or a few weeks." I buried my face in Kyle's back, pulling his cloak close to me in embarassment. He stopped walking and turned around.

"Rima? What's wrong?"

"People are talking about me!" He sighed a drowzy and slightly annoyed sigh. Then a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Then let's give them something to talk about,"he smiled. When it seemed like everyone in the hallway was looking, Kyle kissed me. My eyes grew. _WHAT IS HE DOING? _Girls aroiund us squealed and gasped as new gossip errupted. Kyle backed away from me slowly, returning to his tired state and held my hand. He walked me down the hallway again. The halls were flooded with whispers now. I hid behind my hair.

"Why would you do that?,"I mumbled.

"So they would have something else on their one-track, finite minds,"he replied. He stopped at his locker and tried to open it without using any magic as he usually would have. It didn't open.

"Curses,"he whispered,"Stupid locker!" I frowned.

"I-I'm sorry,"I said. He looked down at me with an angry look on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you. STOP APOLOGIZING!" I flinched. His yelling sorta scared me. I covered my face with my hands. He slowly moved my hands aside. When I looked up at him, he had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry Rima. It's the baby. It's teasing me." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't _I _the one who's supposed to be having mood swings?,"I asked. He giggled.

"Didn't I tell you this is different?,"he replied,"I get everything, all the symptoms. You get the baby." My eyes grew.

"REALLY?"

"Yes. Really." I laughed. His eyes suddenly grew. I jumped.

"Are you okay?,"I asked. He hopped around.

"RESTROOM! I NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM! NOW!" He ran in the direction of the boys bathroom. I giggled. _So, he get's all the symptoms, huh?_ I smiled to myself. When Kyle got out of the bathroom, the bell rang for first period, a class we don't have together. He ran to me, tears staining is face.

"RIMA! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" I patted him on the back as he sobbed. _Mood swings..._

"Kyle, don't cry love,"I said. The late bell rang and Kyle was still crying in the hallway. His tears soaking through my shirt and onto my shoulder where his head sat. I sighed.

"But Rima, you might forget about me again. L-like when I w-went to M-Milkweed." He was crying hard and talking through breaths. I stared at him.

"Kyle, I NEVER forgot about you. EVER! You were on my mind everyday of those three years you were away. Everyday, Kyle. Don't you EVER say that!" He stopped crying and smiled. Then a frown returned to his face and the crying started again.

"What? What is it? Why are you crying?"

"Because you, y-you yelled at me!,"he cried. I sighed. Today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Instead of taking the bus home, Kyle and I walked home together. For once in the whole day, Kyle had a smile on. The sun was shining down on his face as he looked to the sky. Even without much magic, he still glowed. He looked down at me, rubbing is stomach. I giggled.<p>

"I sorta want one of those Freezy Freezes,"he said to me. I checked my pockets. I had five dollars.

"Okay,"I smiled,"Let's go then." Once we got to the Frosty Mart, Kyle ran to the machine and took a large, monster-sized cup. I gasped.

"No Kyle! You shouldn't," I said putting the cup back,"You'll have to use the bathroom again." He stared at me. Gradually, his eyes glowed red. I jumped back.

"**I. Want. It.**,"he growled. Micheal stared at us from behind the register and quickly hid behind the counter. I stared at Kyle. My legs trembled and my hands shook uncontrollably.

"K-Kyle. P-please stop. I-I'm sorry." The red glow disappeared. He covered his face.

"_Rima,"_he sighed_,"Please, forgive me."_ He looked up at the tiled ceiling and took a deep breath. Then he looked back at me. "Forget this,"he said,"Let's go to my house." I took his hand in mine and nodded.

"Good idea,"I whispered,"I think Micheal is kinda freaked out." We giggled and walked to his house. Kyle suddenly stopped on the street. He held his stomach and covered his mouth. His face turned a sickly color.

"Oh gosh, what's going on?,"I asked frantically. He wobbled a bit.

"I suddenly feel rather ill,"he muttered. He ran to a garbage can at the end of the sidewalk and hunched over it. I covered my eyes.

_"Oh, ew,"I whispered. Morning sickness, worst term ever since it's after 4 pm!_ I walked over to him and patted his back. He sighed.

"Home. Now. Please,"he growled, obviously irritated with the symptoms. We walked a few more blocks till we finally arrived at his house. He walked into his living room and conjurer his Scrivner Elf.

"What do ya want now?,"the elf complained. Kyle stared at him with his blood-shot eyes, not in the mood.

"Make me some tea, NOW!,"he ordered. The elf gasped.

"Okay, jeez. You act like your pregnant!,"he replied. Kyle's eyes grew and he ran to the bathroom. Scrivner stared at me, scratching his head. I cleared my throat.

"Cuz...uh, we are,"I mumbled. The elf stumbled back a bit. Then bursted out in laughter.

"YOU and- and HIM? No way. I don't believe that one bit!"

"Well, believe it!,"I shouted back at him,"And go make him some tea!" The elf rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

* * *

><p>When Kyle got out of the bathroom for the tenth time, he sat on the couch next to me. I slumped in my seat and crossed my arms. Kyle raised an eyebrow at me abd tilted his head.<p>

"What's on your mind love?,"he asked. I looked up at him.

"I-I just feel sorta, to blame for all that's happened to you today,"I mumbled. I looked down again. Kyle quickly turned my face to look at his.

"Please stop,"he said,"How could you say that Rima?" I didn't answer so he continued. "I'm perfectly fine. I'd rather go through this than watch you suffer. You wouldn't be able to handle any of this."

"B-but Kyle-"

"I'M SERIOUS!,"he yelled,"Don't blame yourself for anything! It was our choice Rima, OURS! It takes TWO!" I forced myself to smile, but I just couldn't. I cried. Kyle started to cry too. We were both probably thinking the same thing at that point. Two to three years till the baby is a long time from now. But just knowing that when we turn twenty years old, we'll be parents was kinda scary. Kyle didn't plan it. We didn't have a choice. I turned to Kyle and wiped the tears off his face. I nodded my head.

"I know. I know,"I cried,"Kyle, I regret nothing." He shook his head.

"Neither do I love,"he sobbed. He wiped tears off my face too,"I promise, we were happy." We hugged each other tightly and let all our worries out. We cried until we couldn't anymore. By the time we were finished, our eyes were red and our cheeks were soaked. We smiled at each other.

"Better?,"he asked. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, much,"I replied. He hugged me again and didn't let me go until he dozed off and fell onto my lap. He curled up on the couch like a cat. I smoothed out his hair as he slept and looked up at the picture that hung above the fireplace. It was the portrait I had painted for him three years ago. We looked much younger in that picture. We had no idea where the future would lead us.

* * *

><p>I walked home when the sun was just setting. The streets were quiet. Only the sound of seagulls kept me company. The sound of my army boots jingled. Every step I took, the silver buckles shook. But mostly it was quiet, a little<em> too<em> quiet. I had four more blocks until I reached my street. _Four more Rima. Stop getting scared._ I walked much faster now. The sun was gone and the street lights turned on. Now, my walking turned into a slight jog. That's when it happened, the most bizzar thing. I fell over a small log. _A log? In the middle of the sidewalk? WAIT! A LOG! A SMALL LOG! Oh my god._ I gasped in realization. This had happened to me years ago. I heard footsteps making their way towards me. I quickly stood up and held onto my body.

"Who's there?,"I muttered. I heard a soft laugh. Then hot breath hit my ear.

"_The man of your dreams."_ I jumped and turned towards the voice. No one was there, but I knew the whole senerio. I covered my eyes in fear.

"P-please. Stop,"I stuttured. I felt him touch my hair behind me. I turned around. Again, nobody there. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I started running again. When I was getting close to the corner of the street, he was there. Just watching me, waiting. My eyes grew as he grabbed me swiftly.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE STOP!" He covered my mouth.

"_Please allow me to speak_,"he whispered in my ear. I whimpered. He continued. "The conjurer should have been DEAD! And you, _meine liebe,_ should have been mine." I squealed as his hold tightened on me. Kyle was right. It really was him and Victor who tried to kill him. Sigmund whistled loudly and a huge beast flew in from the sky. He smiled at me.

"Like my griffin?,"he asked me,"It's going to help me take you away, _for good._"

"WHAT?,"I managed to get out. Sigmund laughed.

"Your coming with me Rima. For the past three years, I've dreamed about you nonstop. Your voice fills my head with thoughts of wonder. How I wished you would feel for me as I do you. And yet, you've fallen for the CONJURER! THAT STUPID FAILURE! A SAD EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD!" His voice burned my ears, his eyes glowed a blood red and his nails dug into my shoulders.

"S-Sigmund, please-"

"Rima, _darling_, you deserve only the best love possiable. Mine. Think of the future we could have." Hie eyes stared down at mine. I looked back at him as tears rand down my face. I shook my head.

"No. There is no future for us,"I mumbled,"It isn't , we couldn't..ever."

"And why not?" I looked down at his black, shiney shoes. I shook my head again. _He doesn't know about her. My daughter..._

"B-because...this..I-"

"WHAT?,"he growled at me. I looked back up at his evil eyes stared me down, digging his nails further into my shoulders. When I didn't answer, he threw me to the ground.

"This isn't love. Your hurting me Sigmund. Your hurting me. STOP HURTING ME!" He jumped a little at my yelling. "YOU CAN'T HURT ME RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL HURT HER TOO!"

"Her...who?"

"ROSALINE! YOU'LL HURT MY DAUGHTER SIGMUND! STOP!" Gradually, the glow in his eyes faded. I stared at him.

"_Tochte?_,"he whispered to himself. He looked down at me. I nodded.

"Yes...m-my daughter. You'll hurt her too. Please, let me go. She'll love you for it." Tears formed in my eyes as he stood motionless on the sidewalk. Then suddenly, he let his hand out to me. I smiled and took it.

"_Thank you,"_I whispered. His eyes never lost my sight. "_Thank you, Sigmund."_

_"_Y-your welcome R-Rima." I did something I never thought I would ever do. I hugged him. His arms stayed at his side in disbelief.

"_I'm not perfect,"_I whispered_,"There will be many others, Sigmund. I promise._" I slowly let him go.

"No,"he mumbled,"None as fogiving as you." In his hand, a white rose appeared. He handed it to me. "A symbol of peace Rima,"he spoke,"Just know, I will _always_ love you." Before I could reply, he vanished in a thick cloud of grey smoke. I looked down at the rose as I walked home. Sigmund's voice buzzed in my head. Once I finally got to the stoop of my house, I climbed up the staircase to th front door. On the door mat, there was a boquet of white roses. There was a note attatched to it. It read:

_"My darling, Rima. Please forgive me for my horrid behavior. I acted foolishly. I hurt you. I never wished to hurt you. Your everything to me Rima, everything. You tell me to move on with my life, to find another. But I sadly cannot. That is a task I shall never complete. No amount of my magic could ever help me find a young woman as beautiful and loving as you. Everything about you is perfect and never allow anyone to tell you other wise. If that conjurer does anything to displease you, I will be there. -SS" _

I looked up and down the street for Sigmund. He wasn't there. I smiled at the note and headed inside. I walked upstairs to my room and set the flowers on my night stand. _He has a good heart with lost of love to give. He just doesn't know where to put it all._


	8. Chapter 8 When Time Stops

-Chapter 8, When Time Stops-

School went by way too fast. Today was our graduation ceremony. I looked in the mirror at the reflection of myself in my white cap and gown. My black dress was slightly visable at the bottom. The ends of my hair were curled and a silver sparkly star clip kept my overgrown bangs away from my made up eyes. There was a knock on my room door.

"Who?,"I asked.

"Kyle." I opened the door and smiled at him. He smiled back. His hair was brushed neatly and he wasn't wearing his usual black cloak. We both let out huge breaths.

"Can you believe it?,"I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I can't. No more high school."

"I still remember moving here and now I'm already graduating again." We both quietly looked at each other, taking in the caps and gowns. My mother walked in with a camera. Her eyes were clearly on the verge of tears, _typical_.

"You two look, look-,"she cried. Kyle and I hugged her.

"Thank you mom,"I said to her. She shook her head.

"You were just in kindergarten the other day. Just in middle school! Oh gosh, I can't believe it Rima! Next thing you know, you'll be telling me I'm a grandmother or something!" Kyle and I stared at each other and said nothing. My father walked in on my mother's crying and groaned.

"Oh gosh Rysa. You promised me you wouldn't cry!" He walked her out of the room and downstairs. Kyle and I giggled. We looked at each other again and let out another huge breath. Then we heard a crash downstairs and a yell from my mother.

"OH MY GOSH!,"she shouted. We rushed downstairs and saw Fanboy and Chum Chum pulling my mother off the floor and flipping the coffee table back over.

"What happened down here?,"I asked. Fanboy spun around in the direction of my voice. His cap and gown was stained with a huge splatter of dried up blue freezy freeze.

"Uh, nothing!,"he giggled. Kyle face-palmed himself, probably wondering why we let these two in our home. Chum Chum snapped a picture of Kyle.

"Ooooh! This is a good one!,"he said looking down at the screen. Kyle froze.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Taking a picture of you without your hood on!,"Chum Chum smiled,"You NEVER take that thing off!"

"Delete it!"

"No way!"

"I said DELETE it! NOW!" Kyle chased Chum Chum around the house. I chased after him, knowing he would probably hurt the poor kid and Fanboy chased after me just for fun. I swear through all the noise, I heard Kyle laughing, but I decided not to comment. Chum Chum ran out the door and down the street. Once Kyle got tired, he pulled out his wand. The wand turned into a broom and he dragged me on, quickly taking off. Luckily, my parents didn't see what was going on outside.

"I guess we'll meet you at the school!,"I called out. I held on tightly to Kyle. He was going pretty fast and we were up VERY high. I never knew he could do this with his wand. _Always something new..._ From below, I could see Chum Chum running in the direction of the school.

"DELETE IT!,"Kyle yelled again.

"NEVER!,"he replied. Fanboy slowly caught up to Chum Chum and grabbed the camera from him. He kept running into the school as Chum Chum collapsed. Kyle groaned as we landed. I picked Chum Chum up.

"So...so...tired,"he said through breaths. Kyle continued into the school as I tended to the sidekick. I patted his hair as he regained his composer. Then we headed inside to find the wizard and the hero.

"KYLE?,"I shouted.

"FAN! WHERE ARE YOU?,"Chum Chum called. Parents started entering the school for graduation. Faintly, I heard Kyle yell,"Delete it Fanboy! Now!" I ran in the direction of his voice. I found the two fighting in the janitor's closet, both pulling on some part of the digital camera.

"But you look soo _dapper_ in this picture!,"Fanboy cried. **PLOP!** The camera fell into a bucket of soapy water. Kyle pumped his fist in the air as the camera sank into the bucket.

"YES! IT'S GONE!,"he cheered. Fanboy hung his head in defeat. I crossed my arms.

"Kyle! That was their camera you just broke." He looked down into the bucket of brown water and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's over with now,"he concluded.

"Pull it out."

"What? Rima, that water is rancid."

"Pull. It. Out. Now!" Everyone stared at me in shock for being so assertive. Kyle sighed. Then he rolled his sleeve up and flinched as the tips of his fingers touched the dirty water.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. EW!,"he murmured as he pulled the camera out.

"HURRAY!,"Chum Chum cheered as he took the camera back. The screen was still on and the picture of Kyle face-palming himself was still on it. Kyle ran to the bathroom to wash his hand. I smiled to myself. _Maybe I should be more demanding more often..._

* * *

><p>"CONGRATS TO OUR GRADUATING SENIORS!" A sea of white hats flew into the air, followed by ear-popping screams. Girls hugged each other. Guys sent around high fives. Couples kissed and teachers smiled for pictures. Yo squeezed me into a hug with her and Lupe.<p>

"Aren't you happy, Rima? Cuz I'm happy!"

"_Mira! _My aunt came! Look it!,"Lupe shreaked. We all turned around and saw a man holding a chicken in the air. Lupe waved frantically for the man and the chicken to see her. I held in a laugh and searched the room for my friends since boys were put on one side and girls the other. Silver confetti was tossed and glittered in the air. The boys merged with the girls and formed one huge mob of teens. Families searched for their seniors. It was all a huge mess. And then, time stopped for me as my eyes fell on a glowing face standing in the middle of the crowd. He spotted me instantly and smiled. He held his hand out for me. I noticed he was back in his black cloak and held his Necronomicon behind him. I ran to him, reaching one hand out to meet his.

"RIMA!"

"KYLE!" We hugged each other and at the same time, Yo and Chum Chum snapped a picture.

"_Aww!,"_they both swooned. Kyle didn't complain about the pictures this time. I don't think he wanted to stick his hand in a bucket again. In the moment, I don't know what made me, but I looked towards the door. I saw Sigmund smile at me through the glass in the exit door window before he vanished from view. My head turned back to my friends as Fanboy dragged me to join hands and form a circle with Kyle and Chum Chum. We spun rather fast. Chum Chum's hat fell into his face and Fanboy killd himself in laughter. Even Kyle was laughing, which the costumed boys marvled about. We let each other go and flew in different directions, quickly returning to each other.

"I love you guys!,"I laughed, although I cried happy tears.

"We love you too,"they all replied. We all hugged and another camera flashed. This time, it came from my parents. They grabbed us and pulled us all outside.

"What's going on mom?,"I asked. She smiled.

"Dinner on us tonight,"my father answered. More cheering and money-dancing and hugging. We waved goodbye to all our old classmates, knowing we would still see them around Galaxy Hills. Then we all hopped into my parent's green van, Kyle arguing with Fanboy about seat belts and Chum Chum sill waving a dollar in the air. We all finally got settled down when we heard the Frosty Mart jingle playing on the radio.

We drove for a while, leaving Galaxy Hills completly. But we didn't care. We sang songs, argued a ton, and eventually fell asleep. Chum Chum's head sat on my lap in the back row. In the middle row, Fanboy was leaning on Kyle's shoulder and Kyle's head leaned on the window. I couldn't sleep at all. Just knowing all the people I loved the most were all in one place was enough to keep me awake. Kyle opened his eyes slightly and looked back at me. He blushed when his eyes met mine and turned back around to sleep again.

The whole year seemed to go by so fast and yet, so slow. Time is such an illusion. For me, it went by way too fast but at the same time, it seemed to stop at just the right time. Do you get me? Probably not, but even though time seems to stop, it doesn't. Time stops for no one. Live through your days with a smile. No matter how rough, when your around the right people at the right time, things just...they just...fit_ perfectly_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Reader, <em>**

**_This is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed. Look out for the next fanfiction that will continue my ever-growing line of sequels! Thank you soo much for reading!_**

**_-Samantha1105_**


End file.
